The Family First She Never Had
by Little Ms. Sarcastic
Summary: Ame just moved in from Mist village and she's trying to start a new life. Hahaha that's amusing, Ame trying to start a new life. No she has a mission and is just the way she was, cruel, funny mean and scathing all at the same time! Rating is for Hidan!C:
1. Konaha

Ame had never known what it was like to trust people and to be loved, she left her family in Mist village as soon as they disowned her sister. She had recently moved to Konaha which she had heard was like a fairytale. She wanted to find out for herself.

As she walked through the main doors she was greeted with a smile and hello from the guards that she failed to return. As she walked through the gates she had in fact taken notice to the writing on each door. Every few steps the song that she had stuck in her head changed. A sly smile slipped onto the black haired girl's face.

As she walked into her new apartment she didn't fail to realize the walls were painted to most annoying color as possible. Pale pink. It was then and there that she decided she would paint and decorate her whole house no matter what and that was the end of it all. So as soon as she set foot into her house she turned around after a quick look around. She got into the home improvement store and the nearest person who wasn't doing anything walked over to her.

" What are you-"

" Paint, tape, and brushes." Was all she said as she walked.

" What-"

" I'm thinking of black, white, grey and maybe even some red. "

" Okay, right over here." Was what Max said before their adventure began. She walked home and began. Five hours later her living room, bathroom and bedroom were all painted as well as filled with new furniture. She was satisfied as she walked through her new and very much improved home. The living room walls were painted black with grey lining, the bathroom was painted grey with white and black writing that spelled out a message each. The white said " If you can read this you can read. Congrats. Now try reading the rest." in capital letters. The back read " If you can read this you can follow directions. Aren't you special." in lower case letters. Ame's bedroom was painted black with grey swirls staring at the floor boards.

Her furniture was all black except for a few bright red pillows and the red rug on the black carpet under the glass coffee table. Her dining table was ebony wood that could seat four, the chairs were a dark red color. Ame's round bed hung from the ceiling by black chains connected to three points on the bed, the blanket was black with red pin stripes, and the pillows were a dark red.

Needless to say as she sank into her deep couch she was very satisfied, she had a smile on her face, a new home and a can of Kern's raspberry tea in her hands. After a few minutes of enjoying the silence she turned off all the lights in house, walked into her bedroom, turned on her red lava lamp that was sitting on a black dresser, climbed on her bed and sat watching as the goo moved through the liquid, the light shone through the darkness. She finished her tea, got up threw it away, turned off her lamp and left, locking her door behind her. She walked out and nearly ran into a boy with bright yellow hair and a neon orange jumpsuit. She walked away before she heard him call out to her.

" Hey! You!" She spun around and started walking backwards. " I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it! Who are you?" The boy yelled running toward her

" Ame."

" I haven't see you around here before are you a spy?" At this time a boy with dark blue hair in the shape of a duck's butt walked out and smacked Naruto on the back of the head making Ame both stop and laugh. " Ow, Sasuke that hurt!" The louder of the two complained.

" Shut up loser." Sasuke commanded, he then notices the girl that had seen it all. " Who are you?

" Ame. You?"

" Sasuke Uchiha." Ame nodded before turning around on her heel and walking away. Sasuke opened his mouth then shut it before looking at Naruto who was grinning like a mad man. " What, loser?"

" You like her." Naruto said just loud enough so only they could hear. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but, didn't deny it.

After a few seconds of silence the vengeful Uchiha walked away. Ame was walking to God knows where when she was stopped by a girl with pink hair, green eyes and another girl at her side. The second girl had beach blond hair and pupiless eyes.

" Hey! I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just move here?"

" Yep."

" What's your name?"

" Ame, you?"

" I'm Sakura and this is Ino." Ame nodded and walked past them. She rolled her eyes and walked faster. The footsteps stopped and there was whispering to her back. She was now running through the trees at a break neck speed. She looked back after a few silent minutes, just to make sure that she wasn't being followed before changing directions and going around the back of her apartment building.

After scaling the side of the building she was climbing through her window and falling to the newly black carpeted floor with a solid thud._ Classy with a flipping top hat._ Was running through her head as she stood up and walked away from the damned window that had hurt her pride oh _so_ much. There was a knock at her door. As she walked toward the passage way the cautious ninja slid a kunai into her hand from the silver counter tops that ran through out her home.

" Yehilo? " She asked as she opened the door to see a very happy Naruto standing there. ( Yehilo is said ya hi low. A mix between yes, hi and hello)

" Do you want to get some ramen with me?" The boy asked blushing, looking down and swiping his foot in a circle all at once.

" No thanks. But thank you." Ame declined looking past him at Sasuke " Sasuke what do need?"

" Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to train with me?" ( Yes I know that was very OOC but, it helps the plot later. )

" Sure." She said shutting and locking the door behind them.


	2. Sasuke

They walked into a flat grassy area and Ame was instantly compelled to fall to the ground and just lay there for ever and a half. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes as rain drops hit her face. Her whole body shivered with no reason what so ever.

" You cold?"

" No, I'll be fine." She said as she felt Sasuke sit down next to her. " I thought you wanted to train?" She questioned, eyes still closed and rain soaking almost every inch of her body as it seeped through her black clothes. She opened her eyes and laughed how she noticed that her clothes were now like a second skin. The shorter Shinobi slipped out a kunai and walked over to a near tree, stabbed it and walked away. She laid down in the soaked grass next to Sasuke and refused to take her eyes off the dark grey sky.

" So are you new here?" He asked breaking the sweet, sweet silence that was stretched over the vast area around and in front of them.

" Yeah, I moved here from the Mist. You?"

" No, I've lived here all my life." Ame nodded and rested her hands under her head. She felt a tug on the almost invisible string in her hand that was attached to the kunai she stuck in a tree.

" Some ones here." Was all she said but, she stayed exactly where she was. Sasuke followed her lead and remained silent as he stared at her, studying her breathing, following where her eyes wonder off to, wanting to feel the silkiness of her hair and noting how she wouldn't meet his eyes. In a split second she was on her feet with a kunai under the chin of a not so subtle intruder, Naruto Uzamaki. She lowered her knife and rolled her eyes when she noticed who it was. Sasuke was up on his feet and standing behind her when he noticed the top of a spider web peeking out the top of her shirt. He knew better than to say anything though. " What are you doing here?" Ame asked kind of annoyed.

" Sakura wanted me to tell you that Sasuke was her's and to stay away from him." He said kind of swooning as he said the other girls name.

" Would you mind telling her that I laughed at her and tell her that I'm not going to and there's nothing she can do to stop me?" She requested, he nodded and ran away with a huge smile on his face. She looked over at Sasuke and shrugged when she noticed the look he was giving her, the why did you do that?, look. " Because I could." She explained and he shrugged.


	3. The Job

Ame walked into her apartment and sat down on the silver counter tops, feet swaying and eyes watching the rain trickle down the window. There was a loud buzz from her cell phone on the counter and with one graceful leap she was on her feet.

" Hello?"

" How hard does the rain fall in Mist?" A smile spread across her face

" As hard as you want it to. Now how can I help you?"

" I need you to do a job for us. Okay?"

" Us?"

" The Akatsuki. Is that a problem?"

" Not in the slightest. What can do for you?"

" We want you to bring us Naruto Uzamaki, alive but unconscious." The young girl's eyebrows raised in surprise.

" Kay, can I get a location, a number or a name?"

" Pain is the name, I'll show where we need him."

" Is there a certain time line that I need to follow?"

" We're planning on-"

" As a policy I don't want to know why you need him, I just need a date or time."

" I just need him as soon as possible. Do you need a picture of anything else?" Ame simmered but kept her voice even, warning but even.

" No, I know him."

" Now, I would like to discuss terms of payment."

" Oh, very well then."

" I will pay you as soon as you finish the job."

" I can deal with that."

" Well, then I assume that you'll take care of this in the strictest confidence. If not then we'll be forced to kill you. Understand?"

" Completely. I will talk to you soon." And with that she hung up and walked out the door to put her plan in action.


	4. Payment Plan

( Me: Her plan, plan plan. Yeah I got nothing. You: * shakes head* Me : * sigh * Didn't think so. Anyway...)

" Hey Naruto !" She called in a very cheery voice, making Sasuke do a full three sixty to look at her and make sure she wasn't drugged.

" Hey Ame- chan!" He replied making her mentally cringe. In a tree nearby Itachi and Kisame sat down and watched Ame do her thing. Itachi was silent, Kisame was bored and they both knew this was going to take a while. They also both knew that the conservation that Naruto and Ame had was getting really boring really freaking fast. Until Ame got the ball rolling.

" Hey Naruto I have something I want you to see. Come on !"

" Okay! " And with that they ran into the woods, the more secretive Shinobi followed behind her target. " What is it?" Ame heard Naruto yell a few yards ahead.

" A shark! What'd you think it was? A weasel?" She asked insulting Itachi and she knew it. Kisame laughed out loud, not caring and knowing that this was the end of the road for the bright and not so _bright_ Naruto Uzamaki. ( See what I did there? Yeah? No. Damn.) Ame stopped suddenly in a pasture, not an empty pasture mind you. Pein was there, ready and waiting.

" Ame? W-w-what's going on? Where's the shark?" The boy asked in a very shaky voice. The guilty liar standing, now behind him, smiled and gently placed her hand on his shoulder making his jump around ten feet in the air. ( Not literally dumb asses.)

"The shark is right over there. See?" She said pointing to Kisame, Kisame laughed and Naruto went pale in one second flat. ( As opposed to the round ones.) Pain cleared his throat catching every ones attention at once. Ame looked directly into the center of his eyes, a habit of hers. As silence filled the air, she could feel the hatred of Pain burning into her eyes and she loved it.

" We need to get moving Itachi I want you to-" Ame landed a swift kick to Naruto face, both knocking him out and sending him into the ground a few centimeters.

" Does that work? " She asked both raising her and never breaking eye contact.

" Yes, it does. Now let's go. Kisame grab him and be careful this time." Ame cast a glance at the shark man asking the question "What happened last time." to which he just shook his head. She shrugged it off and started walking in the opposite direction from every one else. " Ame." She stopped, turned and looked him dead in the eyes, just like she had before " As payment for bringing us Naruto I would like you to join the Akatsuki. Will you, we could use your skills."

" Let me think, I could join one of the biggest and baddest criminal groups and go around killing and stealing, never being touched _or_ I could go back to the bland and boring life I had back in a fairytale, living under some one." She thought aloud while stroking her chin as though she had a small beard. " I think I'll go with you guys." And with that Kisame picked up Naruto, Itachi started walking, Pain turned around, Ame thought of how spoons are related to trains and dinosaurs and all of them left. ( If you are a dino fan look up on YouTube " Do That Dinosawr" and yes, that is that how's it's spelled.)


	5. Everybody Else

Ame found out that finding the Akatsuki House, as she called it, was not as easy as to find it sounds. First there are at least five different rivers, the trees all looked the same and on top of that it was behind a giant boulder. She walked into the living room and found a plant thing staring at her through the wall, a blonde guy/ girl , she honestly couldn't tell you to save her life. She saw a life size sock puppet counting money and having a cussing contest with a guy who had silver hair, she saw a person with a bright orange mask among a whole list of other things.

" Hello?" She asked as she held the phone to her ear

_" Ame where are you? " _Sasuke's usually calm and collected voice shook oh so lightly.

" Sasuke, I'm fine. Naruto and I ran into some people who needed our help, that's it I swear. How the hell did you get my number?" She lied with a straight face while looking directly into Kisame's eyes.

_" Alright but, hurry back. The Hokage is looking for you."_

" Okay. Bye." And with that she hung up. She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

" Who was that?" A black haired person asked.

" Your mother." She said again looking dead into a persons eyes while lying. Kisame snickered, Itachi glared and Ame walked away.

" How'd you learn to lie like that?" Kisame asked tailing her

" Practice."

" Hey, follow me." He said and started walking. A few moments later they stopped at a door ." This is your room." The shark man opened the door to reveal a huge room with a desk, a king sized bed with a set of black sheets with red clouds on them along with a robe to match, among other things that will be mentioned later. She picked up the cloak and slid it on her slender shoulders. " It looks good" Kisame said as she buttoned it up so you could still see the top of her mesh shirt. There was a knock on the door frame making both Ame and Kisame turn around. Deidara was leaning in the door way with a bored look in his eyes t as he looked over Ame for the first time.

Kisame walked out of the room after saying that he had to get talk to Pein, leaving them both alone. " So, your the new girl, hn?"

" Yep, name's Ame, you?"

" Deidara.

" Ah, I see."

" Deidara Sempi! " A very loud voice yelled and Ame jumped around ten feet in the air.

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah, just paranoid" She answered before he left her alone in her room. As soon as the blonde was gone she shut the door, locked it and flopped onto her new bed. She laid there and stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like minutes but, was really hours. So when she looked at the clock on her desk at the opposite side of the room, where she had moved it so she had motive to get off her lazy ass in the morning, she was rather surprised to find it was already three in the afternoon.


	6. The Meeting

Ame was sitting in her room looking out the window when a plant/ person thing had stopped by.

" What's up?" She asked not even looking at the floor.

" Meeting in an hour."

" Fun. Thanks." A few minutes later she got up and walked over to her glass desk and just before he melted into the ground she asked the plant? what his name was.

" Zetsu." She heard a low and dark voice inform her, one much different from the one that she had heard before. She stood in front of the glass surface before before running her finger tips over it, feeling the cold send a shock up her spine. In Pein's office he watched as the new recruit looked at the glass desk he had put in there and thought to himself that she might not be as bad as he thought. She was a skilled Shinobi, a good actress and some one that Konan could talk to. He looked at the clock on his desk and got up to start the meeting, Ame was the first there.

" I have come up with a way to make the Akatsuki more organized and to make the probability that some one will explode less likely." He said with a quick glance at Hidan" I will, be giving each and every one of you journals. You must write in these journals every day but, you can write how ever much you want and what ever you want."

" You want us to write in DIARIES! " Deidara yelled and Ame flinched at the loudness of his voice.

" Deidara, be quiet." Sasori commanded and instantly got the result he was looking for.

" Question. _Are_ you being serious? Do you _really_ think that this will help us? Or are you just playing with our heads?" Ame asked with a slight tilt of her head.

" I'm being serious, this isn't a joke. Now when I call your name I want you to come up and get your notebook."

" But, why are you doing this? " The usually silent Itachi asked, making ever person in the room except Ame turn and look at him.

" You'll see in good time. Now, Hidan come get your notebook. Kisame. Itachi." But when he called Itachi he whispered in his ear to just wait and be patient, Kisame simmered. _How could Leader Sama get that close to Itachi and his own partner couldn't?_ Kisame thought angrily at his superior. When every one had left Ame walked up to the orange hair man with only one question in mind.

" I still don't see how this is helpful and I've been thinking about to ever since you said it. What is the game? What is the point? " She was getting more and more irritated at herself for not figuring it out than she was at Pein for not telling her what the gain was.


	7. Notebooks

Ame left with her notebook in hand and headed outside. " You know, he said that we could write as much as we want, right?" She thought aloud as she shut the back door, climbed onto a branch high off the took out a pen and started writing.

_I refuse to start my entries with the words ' Dear Diary'. Sorry. You know I could be a bastard and end my entry right there but, Pein would have my head. Okay, so I have a question, is his name spelled Pain, Pein or Pien? I mean I should know this by now but, I think he keeps changing it just to throw me off. Yeah... so bye._

Kisame was laying on his bed, facing up at the ceiling with his hands under his head, when Itachi walked in, silent as usual.

" Hey, Itachi. Why do you think Leader is having us do this?" Itachi shrugged and sat down on the bed with his back up against the back board of the bed.

" I don't know but, we should start writing so Leader sama doesn't get mad." Itachi made a move to get up but, Kisame was already up and walking toward the dresser, where the notebooks lay. Kisame handed Itachi his and sat down on the floor with his.

_I don't know what Leader is up to but, I think it's bothering Itachi. I've never seen him so tense and lost in thought like this before. Maybe I should leave him alone for a few days._

Kisame stopped and looked at Itachi before continuing.

_I wonder what he's writing about._

And with that Kisame stood up, put his book back and walked out of the room.

_I don't know what Leader is planning and it's bugging me. I wonder if Konan knows._

Itachi sighed, looked up at the ceiling, closed his notebook and threw it onto the dresser.

Hidan glared at his notebook as if it would spontaneously combust. No such luck. He finally sighed, took out a pen and started writing.

_This is so fucking stupid!_

He wrote angrily, almost ripping the page.

_Why did that jackass make us do this! I'm going to kick his little ass!_

Hidan shut the book and threw it across the room and onto the floor just as his partner walked in. Hidan got up and stormed out of the room._ What the hell is his problem?_ Kakuzu thought to himself as he flopped onto his bed.

_I wonder what the hell is up with Hidan. He seems madder since we got these. _

Kakuzu stopped and looked at the door where Hidan had just stormed out of.

_Oh, well he'll be fine. Why the hell do I care fucking about him? I don't love him or anything! Eww, that's gross. Well I'm wasting time and time is money so I'm wasting money doing this. I'm done._

Kakuzu looked up at the ceiling and started counting his money.

Deidara sat with his clay creation resting in the palm of his hand while Sasori tinkered with his puppet. Deidara smiled to himself as colors filled the air above him though Sasori didn't even bother looking up from his ' art '. Deidara pouted and glared.

" What do you think?" Deidara asked, hoping to get a good reaction to his efforts in vain of course.

" It's no art piece." Sasori answered quickly before returning his attention to the toy in front of him.

" Yes it is!" The blonde almost yelled as he stood up angrily. " Why don't you respect what I do! How is what you ' art'? Art is like a butterfly, it's fleeting not ' eternal '" He exclaimed angrily using air quotes and everything. He walked out of the room before Sasori had time to say anything. The younger Akatuki member sat on his bed with his notebook in his hands**, **he sighed and opened it.

Sasori won't respect my art or me and it's driving me crazy. I mean I respect him, why won't he respect me? His art isn't really art but, I respect it. He won't even do that! It pisses me off some times I swear. How old is he anyway? How is what he does art? Art is fleeting and never there for more than a second. What he does never goes away, so it's art. I don't understand that.

Sasori calmly walked in and a wave of anger, rage and... Was that betrayal? Did his partner feel betrayed by him? Deidara snapped his notebook shut and walked out of the room as Sasori sat down and opened his.

Why is Deidara so mad at me? I think that what he does is pretty but, to go as far as saying that it's art? No. I do respect him as a team mater and a partner. In my eyes he no artist but, he is a very determined partner.

He had to stop and think of what would be the right word to use to classify their relationship with before continuing with the sentence. He sighed and shut the book. _this really was a bad idea. He thought as he stepped out of the room. _


	8. A Week Later

**I'm really sorry that I keep putting in time skips, it's just that it would way to long if I didn't. Please don't be mad at me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a week and three days now. Why is he still having us do this? Arg! And yes, I am in fact counting. What are you going to do? Shoot me? I, in all honesty, have no idea what he's going to do at the end of the day and that really bugs me about him. <strong>

Ame was interrupted by a knock on her door and when she opened it she nearly had a heart attack. Hidan was leaning in the door way with his arm above his head, shirtless as usual. but there was a softness in his eyes this time, it was a strange but nice surprise. She couldn't help but smile.

" I love you." He said, leaned in and kissed her. It was kind, soft and sincere.

" I know, so does the rest of the world though."

" HIDAN, AME GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Pain yelled from what Ame guessed was the dining room and she was right. He was sitting at the head of the table with Konan t his right and every one else was sitting next to their partners. Ame stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the stack of black notebooks sitting right next to him, then she realized that she didn't write anything that she would mind sharing with the rest of Akatsuki so, she smiled and sat next to Itachi and Kisame. " I know that I said we wouldn't have a meeting for another two days, I lied. So, I am going to go threw and read aloud everyone's notebook. Do not say a word during or after that time. Understood?"

" Yes, mother." Ame said sarcastically, not really in the mood for this.

" Good because you're first, Ame." Ame only smirked and leaned back in her chair, showing sings of caring. As the orange haired man read a short entry about how fun it was to use Hidan Ame grinned and glanced over at Hidan, who's eyes were the size of dinner plates. He then stormed out of the room knocking over his chair as he went. Pain looked at Kakuzu and nodded.

" Hidan open the fucking door." The older of the two said kindly and he heard the familiar click if the door being unlocked.

" What the fuck do you want?" Hidan asked with such venom and disdain in his voice it actually hurt the person being asked an impressive amount.

" I wanted make sure you were okay." Kakuzu said this as he was slowly approaching his bed.

" Yeah, I'm fucking fine." He said sarcastically.

" Alright if you're going to be that way I can just leave." He said and turned towards the door when a soft hand was place inside of his. He turned and saw he was staring into hurt and broken violet eyes. Hidan leaned closer and kissed him without thinking but, to his surprise Kakuzu didn't pull back. No, no just the opposite he kissed him back. " I love you more than she ever will." He said after a while.

" I know." And with that they walked out the into the dining area once again. Ame raised an eyebrow but decided not to say anything this time**, **her plan had worked perfectly. Kakuzu's not at all interesting notebook was next and after that was Kisame's. After all of the journals were read the teams went to their rooms, that is except Ame and Pain.

" You know. you never did tell me what was up with doing this. Why did you do it?"

" We both know the answer to that, Ame."

Good point, though I am still kind of pissed at you for doing this earlier than planned."

" I know."

" I hate you."

" I know."ame sighed and went to her room where she stayed for the rest of the day being pissed at herself for not realizing earlier what he was going to do.

**Now, I know that that was like the crappiest ending ever. I'm sorry but yeah.**


End file.
